Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M20
Requirements For the easy win against Vergil Force Edge (Vergil 3 as the game calls it), I suggest you have at least the following items and skills: Weapons *Rebellion **Stinger Level 2 **Air Hike *Cerberus **Revolver Level 2 Items *Vital Star L x2 *Devil Star x3 Walkthrough By this time you should have at least had at least 4 Blue Orbs either bought or collected and at least 4 Purple Orbs and at least 1 Gold Orb to use if you run out of vital Stars A cutscene shows Vergil succesfully getting the Force Edge and demands Dante's half of the amulet in which after, a dramatic scene follows with one of Dante's most dramatic quotes in a game. All right enough talk! Let's rock! Ok, Vergil has a myriad of attacks that will cause MASSIVE DAMAGE if chained into a combo. First, he will try to teleport his way to you and attack with a combo which is easy to avoid if you are in Trickster or you can just unleash a combo after he smashes the Force Edge into the ground. The reason I recommended Cerberus for this is because after the 3 hit the Rebellion delivers, you can switch to Cerberus and just unleash about two Revolver on Vergil before he parries your attack. after that, switch back to Rebellion. Another tactic he will use is try to teleport above you and use Helm Breaker on you and instantly chain it into a Stinger, this does massive damage. The best thing to do here is jump after you avoided his Helm Breaker because if you just side roll, the Stinger will definitely hit you. He also does his signature Rapid Slash combo you have gotten used to since Missions 7 & 13. Once you have taken about 1/4 of his life, he will occasionally DT and deal more damage while recovering his life, this is why I recommended about three Devil Stars because the best thing you can do here is just to DT and rampage with Stingers until he returns to normal. He will continue to do these attacks until he has about 1/2 health.. When that happens, he will DT like in Mission 13, with an aura that will push you back, when he does this, it is noticeable that his DT duration is too long and his attack pattern will be confusing, giving the possibility of losing about 1/2 of your health if not careful so chunk up one Vital Star L if that happens. The good side of it is that when he deactivates his DT, he will always be left open. When he is about 1/4 health left, he will DT again but this time he will either unleash a barrage of Judgment Cuts that will chase you or teleport and use Helm Breaker again and again. And yet again after he does these, he is left open longer enough for you to kill him and finsih the game. At last!!